A Killer's Sister
by mistyblue814
Summary: After hardships in Cloverdale, California, Natalia Lowman makes her way over to Charming for a new life. She has a new job and is far away from old abusers. As well, she will get closer to her brother, the Tacoma Killer, Happy. While in a new town, she tries to get away from old troubles but also creates interest with another Son... (I don't own any originally SOA characters)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I couldn't think to look out my window. I knew he was there. The headlights that came through my front window, bright blue in colour. The money he stole from me, the money that I am with a lawyer to try and get back got him a new car and I knew that he wanted more. My dad was always a greedy bastard. He knew better than to go to his son, my brother. He knew that my brother would not take any of it, would probably place him in the hospital just for trying.

I jumped and held a hand over my mouth as a heard my father slam on the front door. All the lights were off except for the girl's bedroom where their nightlight was on. I learned the lesson that after they went to bed that I would turn out the lights to make it seem like we were asleep or that we weren't home. There were a lot of crazies after me. My dad, my ex boyfriend. My dad would give up after a while if no one answered unless he was really angry.

Unfortunately, I was sure that tonight was one of those nights. I turned off the television in my bedroom and I edged closer to the front door, but still was hidden by a wall if he tried to look through my windows.

"Open this fucking door, Natalia or I swear to God I will knock it down like the last time," I heard him growl.

And I knew that he would. The last time that he threatened this I didn't believe him and he tried banging down my door with a sludge-hammer.

I heard the sound of my daughters moving from bed. They knew to stay quiet from times like this. They were scared too.

I saw Lucia first, followed shortly by Maria. They were holding hands while also using their other arms to hold their stuffed animals. Maria was holding a bunny, Lucia was holding a kitten. I looked at them and tried to give them a comforting smile as I heard my father slam on the door a couple more times. They gave me a hug and I wrapped my arms around them.

"Back to bed. It's alright," I tried to comfort them.

They shook their head and I sighed. Both of them were four and they had more nights of terror than a child should have in their lifetime between my father and theirs. I picked both of them up. I had gotten used to carrying my twin girls from the time that they were born. I took them to my room before putting on my lamp light at the lowest volume so that the dark wouldn't scare them more. The shouts were enough.

I was almost out. I got offered a job as a school teacher in Charming, where my brother was. I already made the arrangements with him. Summer just started and at the end of it he promised me that he would help me pack and move to a house there. We were supposed to move by August so that I could look at open houses.

The problem was, and both of us knew this, we didn't think that it would be alright to wait until August.

After placing my girls into bed, I grabbed my phone and I turned on the television to a kid's channel to help comfort them as I made my way to the bedroom doorway so that they would be able to see me, but wouldn't be able to hear me.

Dialing the number, I held my breath as I waited for him to pick up. It wasn't too late. Only ten. I knew that the girls would sleep in. It would take them a while after my dad left for them to actually get to sleep. I was glad they no longer had school so that they were no longer exhausted going to it. On really bad nights, I would drop them off on the half hour so that they could sleep in since they were up most of the night. My co-workers didn't favour me making special cases for my daughters, but they meant more to me than my job.

I heard him pick up with a gruff voice and I asked, "Hap?"

Even through the phone I could tell he was alert, "what's wrong?"

The fear in my voice even scared me as I flinched again when I heard my dad shouting, "wake the fuck up I know you're in there. Don't make me get my axe." He slammed on my door more for good measure.

"Dad's here," I whispered back.

"I could hear him through the phone," his voice was rougher than normal, "you and the girls okay."

"He hasn't gotten in. They are scared. I have them in my room," I updated him as I moved to look at the front door. Through the shadows outside I could see my dad trying to look through the blinds in the windows, "I'm scared Hap I think he might break the windows again."

I heard my dad slam on the glass again and I jumped, holding the hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't scream. I had double curtains and a thick pair of blinds for my room so I knew no light would be able to get out if my dad decided to go into the back yard, which would be hard but he has done it before.

"Call the police. I'll start riding up tonight, get shit straightened out," I heard him say.

"What about Clay?" I asked.

"I'll talk with him. As far as I know he shouldn't be needing me for the next couple of days until things come up," he answered.

I sucked in my breath when I heard my dad start slamming on the glass again.

"Call the police, Natalia," Happy growled, "I'll be there as soon as I can." 7

I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me and I told him in a whisper, "okay."

"I'll see you and the girls as soon as I can."

"Okay."

I hung up and looked at my two girls who were trying to watch the television show. Three years old and they already knew what to do to try and keep their minds off of the horrors around them. I sighed and dialed 911.

I heard the sirens down the road just in time as I heard the something slam hard against my front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Happy was here by morning. He needed to work things out with Clay and it was a long ride from Charming. My dad was taken into police custody, but there was a large axed cut in my door. I knew that before selling the house that I would have to get a new one. I was hoping that my dad would be placed in police custody for a while, but I knew at most that it would be only a couple of weeks.

By the middle of the night the police officers were gone, but the twins didn't get to sleep until twelve thirty and I knew that they would sleep in well. I used duct tape to put over the cut on my door so that it was at least covered for now. It wouldn't do much but it would work fine until we got a new door. I wasn't looking forward to having to pay for a new one again.

I heard Happy's bike early in the morning and I heard him come in, but after that I fell right back to sleep, exhausted myself. He had his own key to let himself in and I knew he wouldn't do anything. He would sit and watch television at most, maybe read the paper. Hell he'd probably be bored, but he was silent. I think I heard him make his way to my bedroom just to make sure we were there and sleeping well before going back somewhere else in the house. I was asleep for another hour before I got off the bed carefully as to not wake the girls.

Making my way down the hall and into the shared living room and kitchen area, I saw him lounging on my couch, watching something on the television. I noticed that he had a beer pack on the coffee table and had one open that he was drinking. I also came to notice that someone had placed plastic wrap and special tape over the hole in my door.

After I came out of the hallway, he moved his head back to look at me. I gave him a small smile before walking to the other, smaller couch. He placed his beer down and I commented, "beer run?"

He shrugged, "I didn't know how long you three would sleep in until. Stopped at a hardware store on the way to fix that covering better. That was a crappy duct-tape job."

That made me smile a bit and I told him, "I'm not exactly a handyman, and it was twelve thirty in the morning."

He nodded and we were both silent for a moment before he asked, "so I'm guessing that things calmed down after the police left?"

I nodded, "yeah. They took him in, just questioned me about what he did this time. They didn't make me go down to the station thankfully. I never would have gotten the girls to sleep until two if we did."

"How were they last night?"

I sighed, "scared, but after they were sure that dad was gone, they calmed down and watched some cartoon on TV while I fixed up the door. By the time I got back in they were asleep."

He nodded and took another drink before placing it down again, "was it an axe?"

"That hit the door? Yeah. Police came just in time," I answered.

"Fucking Christ," Happy muttered. I knew he was pissed. Dad didn't start trying this hard until he learned that Happy was in jail for a couple of months. I couldn't go calling Happy for security. I was alone and was helpless for a hit. Even when he learned that Happy was out, he had grown more dominant since then, thought that he could get away with it.

Boy was he wrong. Happy was angry enough about what happened the last time when he got out of jail. The fire in him was just growing. If the police hadn't taken him into custody I knew that Happy would have paid our dear old Daddy a visit.

"It's done now. He should be in there for a bit," I tried to calm him.

He nodded and I watched him move to sit up on the couch. Happy and I were half brother and sister, but since my mom didn't want to have anything to do with me I would have been placed in foster care at my father's request had Happy's mom not ask to keep me. Bless that woman's heart. She wasn't my own mom and she begged to take care of me. Happy was fifteen at the time. There was a large age gap between us, but I was his baby sister. He and his Ma took care of me and we grew very close. It's weird when you see our photographs in albums because of how old Happy was in comparison to me. There were pictures of me when I was five and riding on his back and he was twenty. For a while people apparently thought that I was his daughter, the age gap was so significant.

I watched as he leaned over so that his arms were resting on his knees. He looked at me and I knew what he was going to suggest already. We knew each other too well.

His rough voice told me, "you know that you can't stay here right?"

I nodded and folded my hands and fingers together, looking down at them, "I know."

"I want you in Charming by the time he gets out. We can pack up before putting this place on the market," Happy told me.

Nodding, I agreed. I told him, "I know. I was hoping to keep the girls here over summer, let them have some fun with their friends before leaving but it's not safe to stay here."

"No, it's not safe. If dad had the mind to axe down your door, he wouldn't be afraid to do it to the rest of the house, or to you and the girls."

"I know."

"Then you agree?"

I nodded and he told me, "I can have you three stay at my place while you look at houses or apartments in Charming."

I nodded, "I can't keep placing the girls in situations like this. It's not good for them. First Angelo and now dad's escalation."

Happy agreed and I looked at the clock. Nine in the morning? Goodness I did sleep in. So were the girls. I looked at Happy and asked, "did you get any breakfast?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," he answered me.

I nodded and got up, going to the kitchen to put on some waffles and pancakes that I know the girls would like when they wake up. I made some extra just in case Happy changed his mind. I began making the scrambled eggs and I looked over at Happy again, "thanks for the door. How long are you planning to stay?"

"No problem. And Clay said that I should at least have three days if I need it," Happy answered.

I nodded and he asked me, "when do you want to pack up?"

I thought for a moment, looking down at the ground. I looked around the house and said, "well…it might take me at least a week and a half to pack. But by the end of two weeks from now we should be all good."

"I can ask Clay about taking some more time off," Happy suggested.

Shaking my head, I answered him, "I can drop the girls off at daycare, their friends should all be there. It would get them out of the house and make it easier for me to pack quickly."

I knew he agreed with me and I heard the pitter-patters of two feet. I smiled and I saw Happy make one as well when the twins came out of the hallway. They saw Happy and smiled before running over to him, their arms open wide as they cheered, "Uncle Happy!"

Happy smiled and moved so that he could pick them both up with they hugged him. He kissed their cheeks and told them, "hey, it's good to see you too. Do you two ever stop growing?!"

I heard Maria and Lucia giggle before Happy walked them over to the kitchen, but still held them. It was adorable how fast Happy's attitude changed around his niece's. He tried to be with me throughout most of the pregnancy and he made sure to be here with the girls were born. He didn't like Angelo, Maria and Lucia's father, but I thought he was just being the protective big brother like he always was when I was growing up. But he managed to stay with me for the first three weeks that the girls were born. Although, I was in the hospital for one and a half of them. I was in labour for three days before I wanted a C-section. The recovery was longer since I was so weak and I didn't want to leave the girls while they were still in the hospital.

I remember when Happy first held them. He had to hold both at once. He couldn't do one at a time. His arms were so big he could cradle one baby in one arm easily. He smiled down at them. The Sons of Anarchy Killer Happy was gone as he cooed and made cute faces at his nieces. I knew what Happy was like and his club life, but he never seemed to frown when his nieces were around. God help anyone who ever makes them cry.

I saw Happy bring them over and I asked him, "say girls, how would you feel about going to live with Uncle Happy?"

They smiled and nodded, making gleeful noises and I looked at my brother and gave him a smile, "I take it that everyone is on board then."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

We were moving out on time. The girls didn't like how they had to say goodbye to their friends, but I assured them that they would make new friends where we moved. Happy also told them about Abel, Jax's son, and they seemed to like that there would be potential friends around them. It helped them to get out and help to pack their things and get excited about moving, especially since they were also going to be seeing a lot more of their Uncle Happy.

Hap wanted to start moving at the crack of dawn. He slept over on the couch and that night he helped me pack up most of our things into a truck that he managed to borrow from TM. We decided to leave our furniture until I actually got a house or apartment so I knew that we would have to pick that up later. But I knew that it would be fine. We didn't need it anyway. And we had no place to store it in Charming anyway. It was better to leave it here.

Happy had one of his friends, Kozik come over to help us. He would be driving the truck with most of my things while Happy would be driving my car with me and the girls in it. I've met Kozik dozens of times. I liked him. He was entertaining to say the least, he was funny and charming and was always nice to the girls and I. Him and Happy were pretty close, which said something since most of the Sons, or at least from what Happy has told me, don't know anything about me. He says that it is easier to keep it that way in case someone wants to get to us to try and hurt him or the club. I knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself had something happen to little and innocent Maria and Lucia.

We made it out at seven. We had a quick cereal breakfast and then packed up the very last of our things, put them in our car, and we drove off. I was still tired. All week I was tired from packing up everything, making plans with a real estate agent, getting the girls ready and excited. We only made it half and hour before the girls fell asleep in the back. I knew Happy hated driving my car, but he said that he would feel better driving than sitting in the passenger seat. He told me when we got in, "dammit Natalia I've forgotten how small this damn car is." I giggled at that, but he liked driving either way so I let him.

Plus it gave me some extra time to sleep on the trip over to Charming.

We got there in good time. Although Happy can be a scary driver when he wants to be. He is fast, and in my car, I knew he wanted out of it and he also wanted us in Charming. Dad was getting out tomorrow and Happy didn't want me or the girls to be anywhere near the house in case dad decided to pay us a visit. When we were almost there, I looked back at the girls, getting them excited. They only seen Charming once and that was two years ago when Happy asked for his birthday if we could come over.

That year, at least close to his birthday, I knew that something had happened. Happy doesn't just ask for things like that. He had his pride over his emotions. He always had that and it only grew when he got into the club. It came naturally to him now, but he lets down his barriers once in a while to me and the twins, and that's when I know that something really did hit hard. We were his support and he needed us. I still don't know what it was that really hit him to ask us to come over, but I knew that he wouldn't have asked unless he really needed it. We drove up for the weekend and us just being there was what he needed. There was an improvement in his mood and eyes from the Friday afternoon to the Sunday night. Happy was always there when I needed him and although he never asked for it much, I was always there for him.

Kozik parked on the street in front of the house while Happy went into the driveway. The girls were itching to get out, so Happy and I allowed them to undo their seatbelts and get out of their seats and out of the car. I watched them get out and run around the grass in front of the house with a smile on their face. I looked at Happy and told him, "thanks for this. You really didn't have to."

Happy looked over at me and shook his head, "Yeah I did."

I chuckled and got out and so did he. He grumbled, "thank God." He stretched up his arms.

I turned when I saw Kozik get out of the truck. I looked back at the yellow, cottage-like house and I commented, "ah, I missed this small girl-touched house."

Happy turned to me and glared, "shut up. You know Ma got it for me. It's useless anyway. Ninety percent of the time I stay at the clubhouse."

I smiled and Kozik came up to us as well, "don't make fun of the house. It's cute…for a girl."

I giggled and Happy turned to him, "shut up asshat." He made sure to say that quietly so that the girls didn't hear. Happy turned back to me and gave me the keys, "you know the stupid setup. Go to the side and open the door. Kozik and I will start unpacking."

"Alright. Where are we staying?" I asked him.

"You and the girls can stay in the guest bedroom. I have an air mattress up for one of you guys to sleep in, and there is an actual bed in there. I thought that it would work until you get an actual house. I've already been looking and have some listings that you could look at," Happy answered.

"You always think of everything don't you?" I asked.

He grinned, "I always do. Anyway, I did the listings to make sure that you would find houses in places of Charming that are approved and safe."

I chuckled and nodded, "okay, Happy. I'll start getting the girls settled." He nodded and I walked to the small porch that he had and went down the path to the side of the house to the doorway. I unlocked it and called out to my daughters, "Lucia, Maria come!"

The girls looked at me and came running. I opened the door and looked around. It was clean, which I was not expecting. I guess Happy had time to clean the house for us. I watched the girls look around and I asked them, "do you remember coming here before?"

Both of them looked at me and they shook their heads and I shrugged, "you two were pretty young."

I walked over to the guest room. Nothing much had changed in the house. It looked a bit girly outside, but inside it was happy. Hard wood floors with furniture that screamed Happy. I saw that he moved his movies so that they were out of the girl's reach so that the girls wouldn't be looking at movie covers that could scare them or would be able to open them and watch them and to make some room for their movies at the bottom that we brought. I hope that he liked Frozen because that is what he is going to hear for a while. That was their thing right now, but their high was calming and they were going back to their other favourite Disney and Pixar movies (that I selected to show them myself so that I would at least be able to tolerate what they watched like Brave, Robin Hood, Treasure Planet, Toy Story, Mulan, Pocahontas, and Quest for Camelot. I was not having Cinderella or Snow White or The Little Mermaid or A Bug's Life on my watch. Those movies annoyed me far too much) and the Land Before Time Movies that they so dearly loved. I didn't mind Frozen, the first five times. I'm guessing that they like it so much because of the sister characters that it has.

But still, a person can only take so much Frozen.

I held open the door when I heard the guys coming down the porch. They went past me, thanking me before going to the room that was for us. I called out to the girls, "hey, why don't you go to the living room. I'm sure there is a cartoon on television."

That would keep them out of the way as we moved. I walked over to the living room as well and turned on the television, finding 'Arthur'. The girls loved that show. They huddled up together on the couch, watching the television show and I looked at my brother and Kozik, "what did you just bring in?"

"Some of the girl's clothes," Happy answered.

I nodded and looked at the clock. I told them, "I can start something for supper. What do you have, Hap?"

He shrugged, "I didn't do too much shopping for food beforehand. I didn't know too much about what you fed the girls. I think there is Kraft Dinner and hotdogs around."

I nodded and said, "that sounds good. I'll go shopping tomorrow, take the girls out and have them do something besides them watching television as I unpack."

"I could take them to TM too. There is a little playground there that Abel plays at and we can still watch the kids closely," Happy told me.

Thinking for a moment, I then answered, "as long as the guys are okay with it. They haven't met the girls or me before though and are you ready to be badgered with questions?" I gave him a small smirk.

He chuckled, "I want to get this straightened out before word goes around TM that I have a woman at my place because the guy's first assumption is not going to be that you are my sister."

Kozik grinned and I smiled as well. Happy told me, "Gemma is having a barbeque dinner. The guys will all be there, so will their old ladies and kids. Thought it would be an easy time to introduce you three since you are going to be sticking around."

"Sounds good to me," I answered, "the girls are going to probably chat up a storm."

Happy rolled his eyes, "thank God they don't know enough about me to say some things to the guys."

Kozik grinned, "don't worry. I'll fill them in and give them pointers."

Happy playfully smacked the back of his head, "come on."

The two guys left the room and went back outside to the truck. I turned and saw the girls still watching the show silently. I went to the kitchen, hunting out the KD and hotdogs that Happy said he had before I went to boil water. I knew that it was going to be a weird night for the first night. I'd slept in the guest room with the girls before, I let them have the bed and I had the mattress, but we always knew it was for a visit. I don't know how long we will be here with Happy until I got my own house and moved out. This wasn't just something that was quick. There was paperwork and then it had to go through, then they had to move, which would take a lot of time itself. It would get cramped fast, but if Happy already had listings that we could look at then at least step one was out of the way. Things would go by just a little faster. In the meantime, I would need to find a job. Hopefully there were places in Charming that were highering. I was a bit strapped for cash to be able to get another house. I already talked about putting my house on the market, but it would be at least a good couple of months before it sold.

But I was glad that Happy welcomed us with open arms to stay with him until we left.


	4. Chapter 4

**((so I decided that this story would take place in season 2, but I don't know if I can follow the SOA plot the entire way through because I can't remember much of the earlier seasons (and I'm not ready to rewatch SOA yet I need time to heal the pain of the series finale)))**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I drove over in my car to the address that Happy gave me. The girls were in the back seat, excited about meeting new people. They always loved to socialize, meet new people and talk to them. They also loved to be the center of attention and I anticipated that they would be here.

Happy warned me that the guys were nice and that a few, mostly a guy named Tig, would make comments about me, but it was in general meant to be nothing. I was nervous though. I've never met Happy's club family and I had a stereotyped way of thinking about who would be there and what they were like. I imagined a room full of Happys, they just looked different. But the act was the same. Kozik said that he wasn't able to go, so it made me even more nervous that I wouldn't know anyone there besides Happy and I couldn't just follow him the entire time. I was secretly hoping that the girls would get tired early from all the excitement and I would be able to take them back to Happy's place early.

I saw a lot of bikes and a couple other cars parked out in front of the house and I assumed it was the place Happy talked about. I was getting there a bit later than normal, but Happy said that would be fine. I made a couple of salads for the occasion and Happy informed that to Gemma, 'the Queen' of the club, so that she wouldn't go to the trouble of making any. I made a normal Ranch dressing salad and a potato one. Happy warned me not to make too much of it since the guys didn't really have that stuff, so I made small amounts for each for me and my girls and anyone else who might want some.

Parking on the road, I got out of my car and moved to help the girls out as well. I heard a door open and shut and I saw Happy come out, walking to us. Maria and Lucia got out and looked around excitedly. Marie pointed to a certain bike and said excitedly and proudly, "I see your bike, Uncle Happy!"

He looked over at the bike she pointed at as I went to the trunk and opened it to get out the salads. I heard him answer her, "good job, Maria." I heard the girls giggle and I moved out of the trunk and shut it as I held the two salads in arm and hand. Happy came over to me and took them. He could see that I was nervous and he chuckled, "you'll be fine. Trust me the guys will love you."

I let out a nervous laugh and looked at the girls. Maria was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt with a red skirt that went down to her knees while Lucia wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white skirt that had pink dots on it that was styled the same as her sister's. I had clips in both of the girl's hair to keep it out of their eyes. I wanted to make sure that they looked nice for the first impression.

Happy told me to dress in something casual, so I went in something casual, but still nice. I wore my dark blue bootcut jeans and a loose black tanktop with a silver chain necklace and I curled my hair a bit so that it looked like it had natural waves…or at least more waves then it did normally.

I took the girl's hands and told them the rules again as we followed Happy to the door, "remember, don't be rude, don't run around the house. Say please and thank you…"

I wanted to keep going but Happy shook his head, "you worry too much, Nat."

Going near the door, I then saw a woman standing at a barbeque, flipping over some sausages. Happy called to her, "Gem?"

The woman turned to look at us. She was older, but had the style of a rebellious mid-twenties girl. She had long black hair with blonde streaks and gave Happy a smile, "hey baby. This your sister you were telling me about?"

She looked at me and I knew she was trying to give a nice smile, but I still knew she was doing a critical analysis from her eyes. She was examining the newcomer that was about to come into her home. She was a protective mother, I knew, to all of the boys in her house and club.

Happy nodded and told her as Gemma came walking over to us, "Yeah. This is Natalia. Natalia, this is Gemma. She's the club's president's wife and Jax's mother."

I gave her a smile and she gave me a smile as well, coming to hug me. I let go of the girls to be able to hug her back, though I was surprised by the action. When the hug was over she looked me over and said, "it's good to meet you! Happy here hasn't said to much about you, kind of surprised me. I can see that you both look a bit in common. I'm glad that you are here though. My family just keeps growing."

It was as though she already saw me as a daughter or something, or at least a relative. It surprised me.

Happy said to her, "I'll put the salads inside, Gemma."

"Alright baby. Can you tell Clay to get out here too? He needs to work on the stakes."

Happy nodded and began to go inside. I wanted to follow him, nervous about being with this woman alone, but I hoped that he wouldn't take too long.

Gemma turned to look down at the girls and she gave them a wide smile as well, "and these must be the two nieces that Happy told me about. You beautiful girls must be Maria and Lucia."

My daughters giggled and nodded. Lucia said proudly pointing to herself then her sister, "I'm Lucia, and that's Maria."

"We're twins." Maria added.

Gemma smiled, though I could tell it was somewhat forced, "I can see that. How old are you two?"

Lucia and Maria held up four fingers and said together excitedly, "four!"

I smiled down at them and Gemma told them, "four? That's a big number. You two are just a couple of years older than my grandson Abel."

At the name, the girls got excited. I told Gemma, "they've heard quite a lot about Abel from their uncle. They can't wait to meet him."

"I'm sure that you two can play with him while the food finishes," Gemma told them. She then turned to look back up at me and she said, "thanks for bringing the salads by the way. Just something that I don't have to worry about. I usually do dinners instead of barbeques, but it's the start of summer, thought that it would suit the atmosphere better."

I nodded and Gemma asked me as she flipped the last sausage, "Happy says that you are living with him."

"Only until I get my own place. Hap says he already has some houses lined up for me to look at." I answered her.

She nodded and Happy came back outside with another man. I was grateful. I had a feeling that the conversation might turn awkward soon. The other man was heavier set with short blonde hair. He looked at me and smiled, "you must be Natalia."

I nodded and he looked me over, but it was friendlier than Gemma's. He told me, "it's nice to meet you finally. Happy never brings you around. I haven't heard too much about you either."

Happy's face went unchanged. He said, "Nat, this is Clay, the club's president."

I nodded and gave him a handshake. No wonder Happy told him a bit about me. As club president, Clay would have to know personal aspects of the members of the club. Of course, I had no doubt that Happy didn't tell him a lot, but Clay knew enough about me to make him comfortable. He looked down at the girls and asked me, "you're daughters?"

I nodded, "yes. This is Maria and Lucia."

Clay nodded and the girls waved hello to him. Happy looked up at me and asked me, "are you ready to meet the others?"

I sighed but nodded again, "might as well get this over with."

He gave me a very slight comfortable smile and I took Lucia's hand, who took Marie's hand as we walked to the door. Gemma followed us, letting her husband work at the barbequing steaks. Happy opened the door and walked in first before I followed him with the girls. Gemma came in behind us. I looked around and noticed that no one really looked at us. They were still talking among themselves. There were a lot of guys here, all wearing their patches, most of them with a beer in hand. I also saw two older kids sitting together and a brunette woman.

Happy shut the door and said loudly, his voice sounding gruffer than normal, "Hey! Hey!"

The chatter stopped and the guys looked at us….or at least me when they saw that I was there. Some looked at the girls, but most of the attention was on me. Happy told them, his voice loud, "I would like you to meet my little sister, Natalia and my nieces Maria and Lucia. They are going to be staying here in Charming with me."

I gave the guys a small smile, though I knew it was a nervous one. The girls were smiling and waving happily though, making a lot of the guys smile. Happy told me as he nodded to the other members, "Nat, this is the club, Piney, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Jax and his old lady Tara, Tig, and Opie. There are Opie's kids Ellie and Kenny with Abel."

They all nodded back at me, but were silent. I could see the surprise on their faces. The one named Bobby spoke first, "never knew you actually had family besides your Ma, Hap."

Happy shrugged and Tig said, "sister? Where the hell have you been hiding her? She ain't even as ugly as you, how are you related."

The joke was enough to get people to act normal again, and I was glad. I told him, "half sister, actually. Same dad."

They nodded and Happy told me, "there are beers in the fridge, soda too if you want."

Gemma nodded, "make yourself comfortable, honey."

I already lost track of the girls, who went past the guys to see the other kids. I nodded and saw some of the guys trying to give me space, but still looking at me. I walked myself to the fridge. I opened it and saw a bottle of Coke so I picked it up and opened it. Moving to shut the door again, I bumped into the one called Opie and I said quickly, "sorry!"

He chuckled and shook his head before telling me, "it's all good Natalia. I shouldn't have been standing so close."

I nodded and turned the cap of the bottle before taking a drink.

"This the first time you meeting Happy's clubmates?" Opie asked me, leaning against the counter.

I nodded and turned the cap on again, "yeah, I've only ever met Kozik."

He nodded and said, "we look scary, but we aren't."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." I answered him, "sorry were you wanting to get something."

"Yeah, another beer actually."

I quickly got out of the way and told him, "sorry. You should have just kicked me out of the way."

He shook his head and opened the fridge before grabbing on of the beers in the side pockets. He shuts the fridge again before looking at me, "nonsense. That would be rude. And you're nervous enough as it is."

I ran a hand through my hair, "dear God it's that obvious isn't it?"

He grinned, "yes, but it's kind of cute. Talk around, get to know people and you'll see we aren't that scary. The most scary member here is your brother."

I gave him a nod and he walked off. I didn't follow him though, I just looked around, waiting for time to pass quickly, but it was only going slow as I tried to blend in the back and not make a fool of myself like I did with Opie.


End file.
